


Dan And Phil AND DOGS

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future talk, M/M, dan being weak over cute dogs ™, from the vlog with the same title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He pulls a dead-serious face for a moment, then breaks into a grin. "Someday, maybe?""Yeah." Phil agrees. "Someday."





	Dan And Phil AND DOGS

**Author's Note:**

> it had to be done, didn't it (also check out how much of an expert I am at naming things)

 

* * *

 

 

"This is the highest point of my life." Dan says for what it feels like the hundreth time today. "This is it. I can only go downhill from here."

Phil lowers his phone. They're not supposed to be filming right now, anyway. The crew are scuttling around, heavy cameras and various equipments and things Phil really can't place a name on seemingly being tossed from hand-to-hand in such a frenzy, what with the actual photoshoot starting in about two minutes. They're both oddly left in peace amongst the stark opposite of that, together, both sat on the floor with one of the pomeranians drooling all over Dan's white jeans. It'll probably be enough to give one of the crew members an aneurysm but Phil pretends not to notice.

"I should just leave you here." he says. "Let you buy yourself a big-ass flat and take all the dogs home."

"I should." Dan nods. The ball of fluff cradled in the crook of Dan's knee moves its paws a little, looking helpless and adorable as baby animals usually do. Dan coos at it and it makes Phil's heart ache, just a bit.

"We could do that, you know." he says suddenly. "Actually buy a flat big enough to contain all these dogs. Hire somebody to look after the toilet situation."

Phil laughs. "That's not impossible, is it."

"No." Dan pulls a dead-serious face for a moment, then breaks into a grin. "Someday, maybe?"

"Yeah." he agrees. "Someday."

 

 

 _Someday,_ he keeps on thinking, watching Dan endlessly go _Awww_ over the shiba inu in his arms,  seemingly undisturbed by the fact that it's in the process of licking all his makeup off. They're still in front of a camera, for heaven's sake. They're supposed to be professional right now.

"Can you guys scoot a little closer?" the camerman says. Phil does, letting his arm press firmly against Dan's. He can feel his warm temperature through the layers of rubbery clothing, somehow. It's reassuring. "Dan, hoist the dog up a bit more, gaze more upward, and- there we go."

"That felt like something an Instagram couple would take for their anniversary on their trip to Japan, didn't it." Dan says after, shiba inu still in his arms and fake flower petals stuck in his hair. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I'm sure that people are obnoxious enough to wear matching pink raincoats and stand in the rain of falling cherry blossom petals, Dan." Phil pauses. "Not that I'm complaining, too."

"Good, romance isn't dead then." Dan snorts. "And does it really rain flower petals in Japan?"

"Well, not _rain,_ but- close to that, I guess. I'd call it closer to snowing if I had to. Petals look more like snowflakes than raindrops."

They pause for a moment, and Phil wonders if Dan is thinking the same thing- how they walked on the road where it had really snowed petals in the very country they're talking about right now, Dan's hand warm in Phil's and eyes bright, a bit nervous at the act of affection in public which they hadn't done for years but still happy all the same. How they'd kissed, right under a tree where it smelled of sunlight and leaves and  _Dan,_ him shyly ducking his head down to say a whispered  _Love you_ into Phil's ear. How he'd buzzed with golden euphoria from head to toe, how they both had, the entire trip to be remembered with small fleeting moments of heart-aching affection afterwards. Sweet memories, sweet days.

"You know, I thought it was against our unspoken rules to be that sappy." Dan mutters, finally letting the dog in his arms gently to the ground. "But it's alright, I guess."

Phil smiles.

 

 

"You do realize that it's actually possible, right?" he says some time after. This is their last photoshoot of the day, probably the last one they'll do in quite some time. They're sat in a couch, not unlike the one they have at home, heated laptops on their laps and the dog they're supposed to be filming with draped across Dan's thighs. He has an uncanny ability of making dogs fall asleep on him, it seems. Dan's soft and warm; it's not like Phil can't understand. "Like, what's stopping us?"

"The thing small and forgettable as something we call  _our careers,_ Phil." Dan snorts. "But that is a nice concept."

"We'll be one of those annoying couples that does nothing but show terribly-taken pictures of their pets to guests as parties." Phil considers lightly, "The ones that give their pets posh middle and last names. Everyone would be so sick of us."

"God, that sounds painfully cliche." Dan laughs, quietly so not to disturb the snoring dog. "What makes you think I'll consent to those plans?"

"I have about four of your unreleased videos saved in this very laptop from half a decade ago that you sent to me for advice but ultimately decided against uploading because even you-back-then thought it was too cringe?" he suggests.

"I will divorce you right now." Dan threatens. "I'll drug you in your sleep and steal your laptop before leaving forever." There's laughter on his voice and face, eyes crinkling and face lit up with a smile, looking impossibly bright and carefree in the way he doesn't show to the public.

(Phil wonders about when the term  _marriage_ has become such a thing they don't throw around very often but is still there all the same, a comfortable subject they both take as granted- how Dan casually slips in divorce and wedding jokes all the time now, as if he hadn't been scared out of his mind that his feelings were unrequited once, unsure about their relationship and himself in a way he'd fold himself in for no one to consul him and get jealous way too often.

They've both come a long way.)

 

 

"That was nice." Dan says, on their way home. The cold air brings out the color in his cheeks and he looks soft, relaxed like he does when he's happy. He looks terribly cute. Phil resists the urge to pinch his cheeks. "Like, really really nice."

"Mm." he hums in agreement. "Wonder when we'll ever do something like that again."

Dan's face is turned up towards the sky but he can still sense the grin blossoming on Dan's face, "That's for the future, yeah? We'll pull through."

 _Pull through everything that has to come, every signs of commitment that are permanent- a piece of paper, rings, a living creature, whatever._ Phil finishes in his mind. They have a whole lifetime left for that. _Someday._

"Love you." he quietly says, hooking Dan's pinky finger with his. Small actions speak loudly. 

"Sap," a brief moment of silence, and then: "Love you too, spork."

He has Dan by his side. It should be enough.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @troublesclub, hit me up <3


End file.
